


Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Dragonborn’s Gift

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fantastic Racism, Flirting, Kissing, Kordin is still an asshole, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing, This One is Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: The Dragonborn has his own way of demonstrating his "ownership" of Teldryn Sero.
Relationships: Geldis Sadri/Teldryn Sero, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Male Dragonborn/Geldis Sadri, Male Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero/Geldis Sadri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Dragonborn and His Mercenary





	Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Dragonborn’s Gift

It was nearly empty at the Retching Netch and Teldryn Sero was flirting with Geldis Sadri. 

Kordin sat quietly, observing the elves.

Sero wasn’t wearing his chitin helmet, and he and his friend both looked very handsome in the firelight. He was laughing and mock-insulting the other man, guffawing at his comebacks, trying to outwit him. 

Two fine mer quipping at each other on a quiet Morndas evening. 

Not that Kordin could blame them. After all, he fucked the daylights out of Sero regularly. And, for his part, Sadri was as delicious as Revyn, that Windhelm pawnbroker who shared his last name. Nice and lean with fiery eyes. (Kordin would have liked half an hour alone with either of the Sadri men--and, preferably, some tough leather strips.)

There was a gushing discussion between the barkeep and the mercenary about how tasty Sadri’s latest concoction was. A few too many free samples, brushed hands, locked eyes. Reminiscing about a hundred years ago. It was all probably supposed to be at least somewhat subtle, of course, but neither succeeded in keeping it that way. 

“Teldryn,” Sadri was asking, “wanna come back and help me unpack this flin? There’s a free bottle in it for you.”

Sero got up to go behind the bar, but Kordin shook his head.

“No, Sero. I have to talk to you. Business.” He looked at the barkeep, “Sorry. Goodnight, Geldis.”

Geldis Sadri looked nonplussed by his abruptness, but only slightly. He nodded and took his gold and wished him a goodnight.

On their way to Sero’s usual room, Kordin stopped and pressed his mercenary against the warm rock wall and kissed him open-mouthed. They were standing within full view of the bar. 

It was something he’d never done in front of anyone before, that he could remember. Other than tapping his arm or grabbing his wrist, he was not typically physical with Sero while others were present, even those who knew the Dunmer was his. Geldis Sadri should know, the cocky thing. He must have heard them.

When Kordin pulled away and looked at him, the mercenary elf was smiling, just barely showing his crooked ivory teeth. He must be thinking the same.

Sero glanced over at Sadri with half-lidded red eyes. Kordin didn’t look at the barkeep, but instead stared into Sero’s lightly flushed face. 

“Geldis Sadri’s pretty, isn’t he?” whispered Kordin.

“Of course he is,” the Dunmer whispered back, with his impulsive honesty. “Pretty as you are,” he added, diplomatically.

Kordin kissed him again, probing behind his teeth for the taste of flin and sujamma and the unique hint of Sero’s spit. This time, when he pulled away, he looked over to see Sadri paused in the middle of stocking the bar, watching them out of the side of his eyes.

“Ah, I’d love to take a bite out of that mer.” Kordin spoke into his hireling’s ear. “And I saw how you were acting with him tonight.”

“Oh? What was I doing?”

In answer, Kordin smiled and took him by the arm roughly and led him to his room—noisily, hoping Sadri would hear.

It was a spare, clean place, familiar to him by now. He pushed the mer onto the bed. 

Sero righted himself and confidently leaned back against the headboard, smiling his thin, lustful smile. He’d gracefully opened his armor and his standing prick was already in his hand.

“You ought to fuck me till I scream,” he said. “You know, if you weren’t here, I’d probably bring him to bed. Maybe you ought to just put me in my place and let him know it.”

Sero was already undoing the rest of his chitin. Kordin felt a little privileged that he got to see him without a stitch or a single plate of exoskeleton on.

The Nord got onto the bed and began to assist Sero, dropping the chitin on the floor.

“I know exactly what you want,” the mercenary said. “You wanna fuck me and you want him to hear it.”

Kordin placed a hand on Sero’s bare ankle. “I want your legs up and spread.”

“Promise to keep going even if I beg?”

“I said, legs up.” 

Kordin reached down and slapped him. 

He loved inflicting a good face-slap almost as much as he loved fucking. The crack and the marked look of the face afterward were well worth the momentary pain in his own hand. His cock was very ready.

“I wonder if he heard that,” Sero gasped, his voice catching with arousal. The grey-skin’s cock was fully hard and turning reddish in one hand while he stroked his scarlet cheek with the other, relishing the sting.

“He’ll hear you soon enough,” Kordin promised as he pulled Sero’s legs up. The mer grabbed his own muscular calves close to the ankles and leaned back to expose every secret part. 

Kordin salivated. The room was hot, too close, no windows, nothing but thick stagnant ash outside. He began slowly tormenting the newly exposed areas of Sero’s body, teasing his dangling sack, playing with his cockhead, brushing a fingertip along his crack. 

“C’mon, put your fingers in,” Sero said. He breathed in as Kordin rubbed the tip of his cock. Warm clear liquid drooled out onto his hand. “I know what you want to do. C’mon. Hurt me.”

“Keep those legs up.”

Sero shut his eyes in a certain kind of misery and thrust against the Nord’s hand.

“I’m doing exactly what you want, sera. Please.”

He tapped his fingers against the elf’s opening. Sero breathed in loudly. He kept himself spread and presented.

“Please. I’ll turn over for you, anything you like.”

“No, don’t do that, gorgeous.” Kordin ran his hands along Sero’s cleft, pinching the short hairs. “Stay exactly this way.”

“I want it bad.”

“You don’t always get what you want, especially when you act up.”

“Are you going to whip me?” Sero asked. He acted mock-afraid, darting those jewel eyes, pursing his generous mouth. The Nord could see his challenge in a sudden quirk of his eyebrow. 

“Oh, I might, a little later. You always take it so fucking well, but I know you want something else right now.”

“Your prick, sera.” Sero murmured, rubbing his cock against Kordin’s hand. “Please.”

Kordin pulled back and went to his apothecary satchel. He coated the first two fingers of his right hand with oil, and went to tend to his needy hireling. Soon, his Dunmer was amply coated on the inside and begging breathlessly to be invaded. 

The strong, symmetrical features were softened to open vulnerability, the red eyes supplicating, grey skin suffused with pink. The wide mouth was wet.

“You don’t get my prick just yet. You’ll earn that. Maybe.” 

“How, sera?”

“I’m going to let Sadri know I own you. I’m going to give you to him, show him you’re only mine to give. Gonna watch him put his pretty cock in you for me. All you need to do is be the slut you are. How do you like that?”

The mercenary smiled and squirmed against Kordin’s thrusting fingers.

“I’m yours to give, like you say.”

After tying Sero’s wrists to the complicated head of his bed, Kordin strode out to the bar, where Sadri was arranging flin on the back shelves, his slender body stretching temptingly in his well-cut Dunmer-style tunic.

“Hi, Geldis. Got a minute?”

Sadri almost dropped the bottle he was holding.

“Hello,” he said, his cheeks burning pink.

“Can you hear us in there?”

“Uh, er—I’m not paying much attention. I--”

“You were coming on to him earlier.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Look, Teldryn Sero belongs to me, you’d better remember tha--”

“OK, OK,” Sadri held his hands up, “No need to--”

“--But I want to let you borrow him. Think of it as a gift. To show you who owns hims.”

The elf gaped.

“You’re very handsome too, and I’d like to see you in action. Come on.” 

Kordin was going to enjoy the memory of the look on Sadri’s face for a long time after. 

“I’ve got him tied up and naked in there, all ready for you.”

“Geldis. Welcome. Relax. How do you like my gift?”

The flustered Dunmer glanced at Sero, then at Kordin, cleared his throat.

“You’re a damn lucky man,” he managed to say, addressing Kordin. Kordin was impressed at how easily the grey-skin kept his cool, with the delicious Teldryn Sero naked, spread, and tied up before him.

Sadri looked again at Sero’s bare, grey body, bound at the wrists, flushed and excited. The barkeep’s own budding erection was clearly outlined by his pants.

“Use him,” Kordin urged. “Bite him. Make him yell. Whatever you like.” 

Sadri inhaled, his eyes moving quickly between them again, as if he thought he were dreaming some wonderful dream and wanted to pinch himself. The Nord would have been glad to pinch him. 

“By the fucking Three,” Sadri muttered, his eyes a bit hazy. 

The barkeep stepped closer, raking his gaze down Sero’s superbly-kept body. Sero was smiling. 

Kordin placed his hand on Sadri’s shoulder, slid it down his slim back to the jut of his ass.

“I am lucky.” He cupped Sadri’s ass through his pants, then moved to trace his prick. “So are you, right now. You get to do whatever you want with him. He’s all oiled up. Like I said, I took care of his tight hole for you. And look at that plump cock. You can see how badly he wants it.”

As Kordin spoke, Sero kept his eyes down. Looked like he’d turned a permanent rosy grey from the nipples up, looked like he wanted to squirm, but his erection still pointed at his navel. 

“Go on,” Kordin said to Sadri. “You don’t want to waste your gift.”

The barkeep took a few steps toward Sero. He eased onto the bed, crawled forward, then placed his hand on the back of his friend’s neck, curled his fingers in his hair, and kissed him slowly, probing deep into his mouth. 

The Nord’s pulse quickened as he watched and listened.

“You like that, Teldryn?” Sadri asked huskily. 

Sero moaned assent. Sadri sighed in pleasure and gave him a long lick from his left earlobe to the tip.

“You OK?” Sadri spoke into the licked ear, but Kordin heard.

“Keep going, please,” the mercenary begged.

Sadri began to mouth against Sero’s smooth neck. Sero shuddered. 

“By Azura, you taste nice,” the barkeep sighed.

“Why don’t you get comfortable, Geldis?” Kordin said. “I bet anything you’re a sweet sight.”

Kordin got the barkeep’s shirt and pants off, in between Sadri leaning in to stroke and kiss Sero’s nude flesh, and Kordin’s own nipping at the back of Sadri’s neck and at his sharp ears. He even took the elf’s dark-grey hair down, watching it fall in soft lank waves along his face. 

Sadri looked even better bared and undone. He was thinner and less muscular than Sero. His body was fit from lifting shipment crates and moving around the cornerclub all day, and his worn, pleasantly sharp features were accented by a deepening blush.

Kordin stroked his generous mouth and let the stubble around it scratch his fingers.

“Want to suck your friend off?” he asked. “Your lips are perfect. I bet he’d love it.”

Sadri could only nod. The Nord traced his fine lips and caressed Sero’s balls with his other hand. 

“Wouldn’t you like Geldis’s mouth on you?”

“Gods, yes.”

Sadri dove down to take Sero’s thick grey erection into his mouth, managing about half his prick in one try.

“The Three,” he whispered, gasping, going down again. He had to remove his mouth and breathe after a moment. “You’re fucking big, Teldryn.”

The mercenary’s face and upper chest turned a strange dusky scarlet at this half-complaint, half-compliment. 

“Maybe I’ll let you ride him sometime,” Kordin said to Sadri, rubbing the elf’s slender, shapely backside. “It’s an interesting way to torture him, if you know how to do it right.”

Both mer blushed even redder than before. Perhaps Sero was remembering how he’d tearfully pleaded to come the last time Kordin had used him in this way. 

Kordin kept his hand on the back of Sadri’s head as the barkeep slobbered and tried to take Sero in. Then he let him come up, only to kiss him forcefully. Sadri’s lips were slippery with drool and salty with the clear fluid from Sero’s firm dripping member. 

Kordin let him sink hungrily onto his friend again.

“You want him to come on your cock or in your mouth?” Kordin asked after a few moments, leaning forward and speaking into Sadri’s pointed ear. “Because if you want his hole, you’ll have to take it now. He’s about to burst. I can tell.”

Sadri pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth with Sero’s cockhead.

“I wanna fuck him.”

“Please, by Azura,” breathed Sero. 

“Don’t worry, Teldryn,” Sadri assured him, dipping down, kissing his friend’s mouth with his wet lips. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Kordin ran his hands over the barkeep’s lean frame as the eager Dunmer lifted Sero’s hard thick thighs and lined up his cockhead with the glistening, well-oiled fissure between his buttocks. He slipped in and began to move, very slowly, with a faint moist sound. While he did it, he leaned to lightly kiss Sero’s neck and chest.

He jumped and thrust involuntarily into Sero when Kordin smacked his ass.

“Go a little faster and see how he likes it.”

Sadri did it gladly, emitting little gasps and cries as the tightness of Sero’s lubricated hole hugged and stimulated him. His cock was thinner than Sero’s, long and elegant. By Sero’s half-pained facial expressions, the Nord could tell that pretty prick was hitting him where he needed to be hit.

“Keep going,” he said, stroking the grey-skin’s slick sweaty back. “That’s it. Stab right into him.”

Maybe something about this image excited Sadri, because he sped up, giving Sero deep rhythmic sharp thrusts. 

Sero’s ass accommodated his friend’s prick happily, as Sero wrapped his legs around him and he strained against his bonds in his mounting ecstasy. Sadri licked each of Sero’s ears, smirking a bit when his friend gave out a high moan.

“This good?” asked Sadri, gripping Sero’s hips, thrusting harder. He reached to trace Sero’s handsome jaw. “You liking this, Teldryn?”

“Yes. Don’t stop, don’t stop, Geldis, yeah, like that. Just like that.”

Sero crossed his ankles around Sadri’s smooth back and pulled him in. The two Dunmer kissed and murmured to each other unintelligibly, their delicious grey bodies pressed close. Kordin ran his hands over both. Once again, Sadri bathed Sero’s ears with his tongue, concentrating on the delicate tips as he treated him to shallow pumps of his cock.

“More,” the mercenary groaned. “Make it hurt.”

Sadri thrust like a madman, dipping down to nip and kiss the other Dunmer’s mouth, cheeks, and ears sloppily. He stroked Sero’s cock between their bodies. Kordin could practically see the heat rising off them, and there was a loud wet sound as Sadri took the mercenary hard and drooled pre-ejaculate into him.

“Gods, you’re beautiful, Teldryn,” Sadri sighed, “You’re just beautiful. Come for me.”

“Yes, Geldis.”

After a moment of frantic fucking, Sero shot into his own dusky muscled belly, practically sobbing. Sadri held him through his orgasm, again focusing his attention on his ears, mouthing all over them. 

Kordin could hear the sound of the hard prick exiting the slick hole.

“Can I come on you?” begged Sadri, before Kordin could suggest it. The Nord placed his hand on Sadri’s back in approval.

“Anything you like,” Sero said, breathless.

So Sadri’s cream mixed with Sero’s on the bound mer’s ridged belly. Sadri cried out as if it were his last breath and fell across his friend’s tethered body, kissing his neck and shoulders softly.

Kordin sat on the bed stroking his own prick and caressing the sleek pink-grey bodies of the two exhausted mer. When he came, he aimed it at Sadri’s back, showed him the rare courtesy of asking, and watched as Sadri squirmed and looked up in pleasure.

“Should’ve made you suck me,” Kordin said.

“I would have, if you’d’ve given me a minute.” Sadri replied smiling. “Small price to pay for such a great gift. Let’s say I owe you.”

Kordin pulled Sadri toward him and bit the side of his neck.

“Let’s say that. And, believe me, I’ll collect.”


End file.
